memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Flag
, Klingon and Federation banners]] A flag, banner, or pennant was a decorative and symbolic article that was used to represent a government, group or individual. Typically these pieces are used to represent patriotism, ownership, or announcements. Flags were generally presented on a horizontal plane, banners were typically draped over walls so as to be always unfurled, and pennants were in general tapered flags. Representations When the first arrived at Archer IV, Jonathan Archer wanted to be sure that nobody else had a claim on the planet, explain that he didn't "want to go waltzing into their backyard" if it was. After scanning for marker buoys, beacons, and man-made satellites, Malcolm Reed noted that nothing of the sort was in range and that it "Looks like no one's planted a flag just yet." ( ) When Lieutenant Malcolm Reed told Travis Mayweather they needed to commemorate the landing on Archer's Comet, Mayweather suggested planting a flag on the comet but Reed found it too predictable. Instead they built a Vulcan snowman. ( ) When preparing for the exploration for an uninhabited planet in September 2152, Commander Tucker commented, "New planets, new aliens. Banner day." ( ) When Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir were awaiting the results of Benjamin Sisko's plan to retake Deep Space 9 from the Dominion in 2374, O'Brien toasted, "Here's to retaking the castle," to which Bashir replied, "And planting our flag on its battlements once again." Jadzia Dax shook her head, and told them that they spend too much time in the holosuites. ( ) When Q stood up for the cause that eventually lead to the Q Civil War, he explained its birth to Kathryn Janeway, stating "I sounded the trumpet and carried the banner. Naturally, others followed. The forces of the status quo tried to crush us once and for all, but we fought back. And now there's a cosmic struggle for supremacy, and the battle is spreading, causing hazardous repercussions throughout the galaxy." ( ) Bajoran banner Promenade flag]] The Promenade on Deep Space 9 was often adorned with flags, including the Bajoran banner. Some were simply for decoration while some were stylized versions of various government flags and insignia. ( ) Cardassian banner During the Occupation of Bajor, a Cardassian gul, named Pirak, executed fifteen farmers from the Hathon region for refusing to display the Cardassian banner on the outside of their homes. ( ) Earth flags During the early history of Earth, each nation was identified by unique colors and symbols that was used for representation. ( ) Examples of national flags: * France: Blue, white, and red * Germany: Black, red and gold * Italy: Green, white and red * United States of America: Red, white and blue Several flags were present in Trelane's house. When he spoke of the collection to James T. Kirk, Trelane stated, "And this, of course, is an array of your battle flags and pennants dating back to the Crusades, to Hannibal's invaders, the Grecian war galleys, and the hordes of Persia. Can't you imagine it, Captain? The thousands of men marching off to their deaths, singing beneath these banners. Doesn't it make your blood run swiftly?" ( ) The Nazi flag was a red field with their symbol, the swastika. In an alternate timeline, Adolf Hitler's forces marched onto the North American continent; newsreel footage from that situation depicts the 1944-spec U.S. stars and stripes flag being flown under one of Hitler's Nazi flags. ( ) In the Hirogen holodeck recreation of WWII, the holographic Kaptain spoke of the Nazi flag, and how it described their destiny: "The field of red, the purity of German blood. The blazing white circle of the sun that sanctified that blood." ( ) The design of the United States flag remained mostly unchanged over the nation's four hundred years, with the exception of the number of stars which appeared on it. Each star represented the number of states that were united under the flag. Between AD 2033 and 2079, the US flag had 52 stars. ( ) In the alternate reality, it was still traditional to fly state flags. At 's hearing, the California flag was displayed. ( ) }} File:Centaur banner.jpg|Ancient flag of Earth's middle ages File:American Civil War, time stream.jpg|thumb|Flag of the Confederate States of America File:American and German flags.jpg|Newsreel footage of Nazi and American flags, only flown together in an alternate timeline File:White House, Storm Front.jpg|Nazi German flags and banners on the American White House File:Car window peace symbol.jpg|Ecology flag combined with peace symbol File:CharybdisDebris.jpg|United States flag, c. 2037 File:Charybdis mission patch.jpg|United States flag, c. 2037 File:Post-atomic courtroom banner.jpg|The banner in Q's post-atomic horror courtroom Enaran flag In 2373, Neelix decorated the mess hall of with the colors of the Enaran flag, in anticipation of their forthcoming trip to Enara Prime. ( ) Federation flags , as displayed on Deep Space 9's Promenade]] The Flag of the Federation had a blue background with the seal of the Federation in the middle, with "UNITED FEDERATION of PLANETS" under it. ( ) ''Flags were often flown at half staff following tragic events, in honor of those who died. This was done at Starfleet Headquarters the day after the attack on the Kelvin Memorial Archive and the Daystrom Conference Room. ( ) That was also the case at Starfleet Academy in 2368, when Cadet Joshua Albert was killed performing the prohibited Kolvoord Starburst maneuver with Nova Squadron. ( ) When the crew of the were honored at a ceremony in Paris in 2257, the flag of the Federation was displayed alongside the flags of the Federation founding member worlds. ( ) * Flag of Andoria, emblem on dark blue * Flag of Tellar, emblem on black * Flag of United Earth, emblem on dark blue * Flag of Vulcan, IDIC emblem on red File:Starfleet Academy flag at half staff.jpg|The Academy flag at half staff File:Discovery crew honored in Paris.jpg|Flags of the Federation founding members, displayed at a Starfleet ceremony in Paris. File:Starfleet flags.jpg|Two Starfleet flags Klingon flags and banners Promenade flag]] After Commander Kruge accepted the surrender of Rear Admiral James T. Kirk, following a short exchange of fire over the planet , Kruge sent a boarding party, and explained to the party leader Torg, that "Once you control the ship, we will transfer our flag there, and take Genesis from their own memory banks!" ( ) At the outbreak of the Klingon Civil War, Kurn explained to Worf that the House of Duras had "at least seven squadrons" supporting it, but also noted that "most of the fleet has not decided which banner to follow." When Worf finally convinced Kurn to support the Klingon Chancellor, was under attack, he assisted in repelling the attacking ships before hailing the Klingon flagship and annoucing that "We come to defend the Empire and to follow the banner of Gowron." ( ) Following the arrival of the Clone to the political forefront of the Empire, one of his cleric handlers, Torin, explain that "Gowron is the Leader of the Council. He commands the entire Defense Force. If he chooses to oppose you..." before Kahless interrupted him to assure, "Do not worry. We are on the threshold of a new era for our people. Klingons from all over the Empire will flock to my banner." ( ) In preparation of Bajor joining the Federation, Quark had intended to have two of his dabo girls unfurl a Federation banner from the upper level of the Promenade, which lead by a drum roll. When it unrolled, it depicted a banner that read in Klingonese, "Welcome Klingons." Quark quickly told the girls, "not that one" and he quickly pulled out a Federation banner from behind his bar. Following the applause, Dax wryly told Quark that she saw that he was "prepared for anything," an approach he felt "Never hurts." ( ) Following Martok's promotion to Supreme Commander of the Ninth Fleet, Benjamin Sisko offered to arrange quarters for the General on DS9, Martok declined, stating, "I'll keep my flag aboard the Rotarran. It may be cramped, but at least I'll feel like I'm still in the war." ( ) In a hallucination had by B'Elanna Torres, where it was believed that a Klingon artifact was discovered in the Delta Quadrant, Chakotay described such a find as possibly being "the most important archaeological find in Klingon history." Upon hearing this, Torres sarcastically replied, ""Remind me to plant a flag on behalf of the Empire." ( ) After Third officer Kor had taken over command of the , during the raid on Trelka V, he believed the he was once again in command during the raid against the Federation, declaring "We will take Caleb IV and raise our banner over the smoking ruins of their outpost." ( ) Klingon-Cardassian Alliance banner Promenade flag]] In the mirror universe, had its Promenade draped in flags for the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. ( ) Mars flag A work of art – specifically a painting of a matador – inspired the flag for the first Martian colonies in 2103. ( ) Romulan banner According to Vice Admiral William Ross, "Koval would like nothing better than to see the Romulan banner waving over Earth." ( ) Yang flag ]] The Yangs of Omega IV had, in quite an astonishing example of Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planetary Development, developed a society based on the same principle as the United States of America, having even produced virtually similar texts such as the Pledge of Allegiance and the United States Constitution as well as national symbols, including a flag that was practically identical to the Flag of America. Centuries after a devastating war had caused the Yangs to assume the form of a society of hunters and gatherers, the Flag of America became a holy symbol in their culture. ( ) See also * Flag officer * * White flag/Flag of truce External link * * * de:Flagge fr:Drapeau Category:Symbols